Babydoll
by preppiepunkchick42
Summary: Its the story of a girl who just moved to the Gundam pilots skool where she winds up in more than she bargained for.i changed chapter 6 thanx for reviewing please read and review.
1. bus ride

Babydoll Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. And I don't own the Less than Jake songs. Please don't sue, I'm so broke I can't even buy myself lunch.  
  
Well this is my first story so be easy on me. Peace!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
I yawned and looked at the alarm clock. 4:15 am. I rolled over in my bed. Why do I always do this? Whenever something new and exciting happens I can't sleep. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the new school I was going to the next day.  
  
"Naomi, its time to get up" I faintly heard the familiar voice, but was able to yell back to it. I groggily got out of bed and walked downstairs.  
  
"Why's it always so cold in here in the morning?" I asked to no one in particular as I passed through the halls to the bathroom. The door was shut so I knew one of my little sisters was in there. I just hoped they weren't doing their hair or brushing their teeth.  
  
Luckily, Alice came out with her pj's still on and her hair twisted around her little glasses.  
  
She glanced at me and jumped into her "you want a piece of me" stance. I just rolled my eyes and slammed the bathroom door to her back.  
  
I plugged in my straightener and went to pulling my hair into small ponytails (to keep it out of the way).  
  
After I had straightened my hair and brushed my teeth, I walked back upstairs to get dressed.  
  
We're supposed to wear uniforms, but mine never came so I just grabbed my favorite pair of blue jeans and a small black tee shirt. Then I threw on my wristbands and bracelets and my gold ring and ran downstairs.  
  
I claimed the mirror hanging in the dining room and did my makeup. I looked at the table and saw that my little sisters had forgot to put the milk away.  
  
"Hey girls, you forgot to put the milk away" I called and I could hear them argue over who would go out there and put it away.  
  
I smiled and pulled my black beanie on.  
  
"Its 7:04" called a nasally voice from behind me. I looked down and saw Alice standing there holding the milk. Then I glanced at the clock just in time to see it change to 7:05.  
  
" O shit we gotta go!" I cried grabbing my bag and running to get my shoes. The Twins were right behind me.  
  
I ran out into the snow-covered driveway, the cold snow washing up into my off-brand skater shoes and melting on my ankles.  
  
I got out onto the road and saw some other kids standing at the bus stop. It was too dark see them though.  
  
As I got up there I saw there was two girls my age and a couple of small kids that were about the Twins' ages.  
  
One of the girls that was my age had super long blond hair that went down passed her ass. And she, of course, had her uniform on. She stared at me with cold ice-blue eyes and I felt dumb for not wearing mine. I would have glared at her but the huge forked eyebrows popping out of her forehead distracted me. I had to turn away to keep from laughing at them.  
  
I looked at the other girl. She was a little bit taller than me and had a long brown braid that went to her lower back. Her bangs covered most of her eyes. But the strange thing was that she was wearing a different uniform than the scary girl's.  
  
"Where's your uniform baby doll?" her voice surprised me. In fact, she was a he!  
  
I sighed, " I don't have one yet". Then it hit me, he had called me baby doll. Wow, I had never made such an impression that fast before.  
  
"Oh, well if I were you I would be avoiding the principal today." I think he smiled, but it was still too dark to see.  
  
" Don't tell her that!" the other girl yelled.  
  
Suddenly the bus pulled up. We all piled on, the little kids taking the front seats and the older kids taking the back. I followed the boy to the last seat.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" I asked him. Now that he was in the light I saw that he was really cute.  
  
"Of course" he said as he scooted over to the window. I set my bag down on the seat and sat down. I slouched down and put my knees on the seat in front of me.  
  
" So this is your first day huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." I answered. " I hear that the teachers are pricks though."  
  
He laughed. "Yea they are. At least to me."  
  
Then he put his headphones on. I could hear the music through them. He was listening to one of my favorite songs. I started bouncing my head and he took them off.  
  
"You can hear it?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Less than Jake, huh?" I smiled  
  
"You like them?" his face brightened up even more than it already was.  
  
" I love them!" I stated. " What's your favorite song?"  
  
" Ooo, tough choice. I think I like Science of Selling Yourself Short the most." He said.  
  
"Me too!" I cried.  
  
" No shit?!?" he smiled again. "That's awesome." I laughed a little and let him get back to the song.  
  
About 20 minutes later, we stopped at another stop and the boy next to me tapped my shoulder.  
  
" This is where my friend Hilde lives," he said. He glanced out the window at the empty driveway.  
  
" I guess she's not riding today, but you should meet her, you'd like her a lot."  
  
I just nodded. I wasn't really interested in meeting anyone else right now. I was totally satisfied by just being with the boy I was sitting next to.  
  
10 minutes later, after a few other stops and a bunch of kids getting on, we pulled into the school parking lot.  
  
"Wow!" I exclaimed, "its huge!" the boy looked at me as if I was crazy.  
  
" No it's not!" he said. Now I was the one looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Well compared to the school I came from it is!" I stated.  
  
"Well maybe, but compared to all the other schools I've been to this one is small." He said. I just smiled at him as I grabbed my bag and headed off the bus.  
  
" Hey," I heard the boy call from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. " What's your name?"  
  
I smiled. "Naomi, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell" he said as he ran up next to me. "But ya know, I think I like baby doll better." He winked at me. And I laughed. 


	2. stupid uniforms and mean teachers

"Where's your locker at?" he asked.  
  
"How should I know? I've never stepped foot in here before."  
  
"Well what's the number?" I handed him my schedule sheet.  
  
" Hey your locker is right next to a friend of mine!" Duo shouted.  
  
"You have a lot of friends don't you?" I asked  
  
"No not really you have just been lucky enough to run into all of them." He chuckled. " But yeah your locker is down that hall on the left side, just look for a blond haired kid and it right next to his." He said pointing.  
  
" K, thanks," I said smiling, "see ya around maybe?"  
  
" Sure thing baby doll" he said winking again, as he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
I turned around and headed down the hall looking at the numbers engraved on the little panels.  
  
"611, 612, 613, ah-ha 614" I saw my locker and went to it. I glanced at the kid at my left. It was a girl with black hair. Then I glanced to my right and sure enough there was a blond boy there.  
  
"Hello" I said to him. He looked up at my with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen in my life.  
  
"'Sup" he said smiling and raising his chin for a brief instant.  
  
"Notta" I answered. His voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard too. " Aren't you a friend of Duo's?" I asked him as I tried to do my com.  
  
" You know Duo?" he asked. I nodded. "Well yea he's my best friend" the blond boy shrugged. "And its not surprising that he knows you already."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.  
  
" Well look at you, you're the perfect type for him," he said looking at my black tee and bracelets,  
  
"Is that so?" I asked smiling. Finally a guy who didn't hate me for dressing like I did.  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
I shook my head and looked at my schedule. I had Math first.  
  
"Yuck, math. I hate math" I pouted.  
  
" What math do you have?" the boy asked me.  
  
"Algebra 1" I stated.  
  
" So does a friend of mine, his name's Trowa."  
  
" Well that's nice, give me your friends name but not yours" I said mockingly.  
  
He slapped his forehead. "Umm. yea sorry I forgot, my name's Quatre."  
  
"I'm Naomi," I said  
  
"Naomi, ya know what's weird I almost named my daughter that." He said. I glanced at him in surprise.  
  
"What?" I asked, totally shocked, even though I knew what was coming after.  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Sorry I can't talk anymore, I gotta get to class. I'll see you around Naomi." He said, walking off. I stood there dumbfounded for a minute and then ran to my next class.  
  
I walked into the room and got a lot of stares and whispers.  
  
// Oh great this is gunna be lots of fun \\ I thought, glancing away. I took a seat in the back and waited for the teacher to start class.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't start class. Instead he looked directly at me and pointed to the door.  
  
" What?" I asked him puzzled.  
  
" I think you know what" he stated nastily "out!"  
  
" I'm sorry sir but I don't know what I did wrong," I said still looking at him confused. Now more than half the class was staring at me.  
  
" Your uniform miss" he said angrily.  
  
" Oh that, well if it had come in the mail I would have it," I said smiling sarcastically.  
  
" Well miss."  
  
"Naomi"  
  
"Miss Naomi, go down to the office and get a new one. And don't come back in here until you have one."  
  
I sighed loudly and walked out of the room. I walked to the office and up to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" said the old lady without even looking up from her computer.  
  
" Yea my math teacher just sent me down here to get a uniform." I said a little irritated. They couldn't even give me a break on my first day.  
  
" Did you forget yours, dear?" she asked.  
  
" I never got one," I said  
  
" Uh-huh, what's your name?"  
  
" Naomi Garrett" she typed in my name and scanned the screen.  
  
" Ah, you're the new girl. Okay wait here." She disappeared into the back room.  
  
I turned around and looked at the room. There were the teachers' mailboxes on the left and chairs on the right. In the last chair sat a boy.  
  
He looked like he was about my age with messy brown hair and nice build. He wore a jean jacket and a pair of pale blue jeans with yellow tennis shoes. He sat there looking at a magazine, though I don't think he was really interested in it. But he had obviously forgot his uniform, too.  
  
"All we have is a large." She said  
  
" It'll have to work," I said, knowing quite well that it wasn't going to fit me at all.  
  
She handed it to me and said, " You can change in the bathroom over there."  
  
"Thank you," I said agitated. I walked into the bathroom and put the uniform on. The only things that fit me in the whole outfit were the socks. I walked out with the white button-front shirt hanging out of the front of the pleated skirt that hung down just barely sitting on my hips. I walked out of the office and back to the classroom.  
  
The teacher stared at me as I sat in my seat again.  
  
"Miss we have assigned seats," he said.  
  
"Well then may I ask where mine is," I said still agitated.  
  
He pointed to the seat in the front next to the girl with the long blond hair from the bus stop.  
  
// Oh great \\ I thought as I stood up and walked to the seat.  
  
" Here is your book and folder. We are on page 145 number 34. You would do well to take notes" the teacher instructed. I nodded and opened my book.  
  
This was going to be a very long day. 


	3. new friends

After the irritating math class, boring science, and annoying social studies, I walked to the lunchroom for some well-earned snacks.  
  
The cafeteria was crowed and had long lines. I walked over to the snack bar and punched in my id code. I ordered some Starburst and a Vanilla Coke and turned around to find a seat  
  
"Hey babydoll, what's up?" called a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Duo standing in the lunch line.  
  
" Not a whole lot," I answered walking up to him.  
  
" I see you got a uniform," he said  
  
" Yea, Mr. Tomoe made me go to the office and get one. And it just happens the only one they have is to big for me." I said  
  
" Sucks to be you," he said sticking out his bottom lip. I laughed at him.  
  
" No having fun over here you two" Quatre said as he walked up.  
  
" Oh of course not, Mr. Winner, we would never think about that." Duo answered smiling  
  
" K good. 'Sup Naomi"  
  
"Not to much" I opened my pop and took a drink. " How 'bout you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not a whole lot. I see you got a uniform."  
  
"Yea it was the stupid math teacher's fault. But whatever." I answered.  
  
Quatre smiled as he sipped at the slushy he was holding. "Hey Duo I'm goin' to sit down, ok?"  
  
"K dude, see ya in a few." Duo answered as he piled a tray with nachos.  
  
"I'm going with him," I said following Quatre.  
  
Quatre went to the back table where the kid from my math class and some other guys were.  
  
" Hey guys," Quatre said and they all nodded at him, "hey meet Naomi, she's new here."  
  
They all looked up at me.  
  
"Hi" I said and they all just looked at me.  
  
"This is Heero, Trowa and Wufei" Quatre introduced them.  
  
"Hey I know you!" I said pointing at Heero, "you were the guy in the office!"  
  
" Yea," he said, "and you were the girl that was pissed off and glaring knives at the innocent office lady."  
  
I chuckled a little embarrassed 


	4. slushies and football retards

I sat down next to Heero, in the empty seat on the end. Quatre stayed standing, resting his right hand on the table ledge and holding his slushy in the other.  
  
Suddenly, a huge bulky man in a football jersey walked up behind Quatre. He shoved his shoulder into Quatre forcing the small kid to stumble forward, spilling his slushy all over my uniform. I jumped up instinctively, trying to avoid any further mess.  
  
The football player laughed and started walking away. Quatre stood back up and, shaking the sticky red goo from his hand, grabbed the empty cup and threw it at the back of the kid's head, hitting it on target.  
  
"Naomi, are you okay!" asked Trowa, making Quatre turn to look at me.  
  
" I am so sorry Naomi I didn't mean it I really didn't." he pleaded, his face turning as red as my shirt. He lowered his head in shame and embarrassment.  
  
"Its okay Quatre, It wasn't your fault." I answered, trying to make him feel better, but the laughs we were getting from around us wasn't helping very much.  
  
I got up and started walking to the bathroom to wash off. Everyone was staring at mee and laughing. I felt my face get hot and I knew it was as red as my hair. I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom.  
  
The room was small, with white walls and gray stall doors and sinks. I walked over to one of the sinks and turned it on. I ran the water over my shirt and tried to get the color out of it, but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened again and Duo walked in.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing!?! This is the girls room!" I said, almost on the brink of tears.  
  
" Are you okay, Babydoll?" he asked calmly. I nodded slightly, turning around and looking back in the mirror at the stain that covered the whole front of mee.  
  
I turned around and turned on the dryer and blew dry my shirt. Duo just stood there watching me.  
  
"I cant believe that asshole pushed Quatre, what's up with that?" I said, " Stupid bitch."  
  
Suddenly we heard a huge THUD as Quatre came flying through the door. He fell onto his back, hard.  
  
"O My God! Quatre!" I yelled going to him.  
  
"I'm okay Naomi." He said standing back up and walking out of the bathroom. I saw a crowd of kids standing around the huge "asshole" football player. He cracked his knuckles as Quatre walked back out to him. I watched as the football player smirked at the smaller kid in front of him.  
  
" You want some more, punk?" he said. Quatre smirked. " Uh huh"  
  
"Bring it on"  
  
" Ladies first"  
  
The asshole swung his right fist at Quatre's head, just missing it as Quatre ducked. But the huge man hooked him with a surprise left hit, sending Quatre to the floor again.  
  
Now I was standing in the front of the crowd with Duo right behind me. We watched as our friend wiped blood from his chin and stand back up.  
  
"That wasn't a half bad move Myles, but can you match this one?" Quatre smirked as he dropped to the floor and swung his right leg around in a full roundhouse move, knocking the giant to the ground. Then he jumped back up and elbowed Myles in the face before the poor man could get back up.  
The football player fell unconsience and the crowd cheered. I ran up to Quatre and hugged him.  
  
"Quatre that was awesome! Where did you learn it?" I asked him. He just shrugged.  
  
Suddenly the crowd parted and a teacher walked in. The whole school got quiet as the teacher stared at the boy on the ground to Quatre and me. He looked very upset.  
  
"What happened here, Mr. Winner?" he asked.  
  
"Um. nothing?" Quatre answered, smiling weakly. I smiled with him.  
  
" Yea I'm sure that's what it looks like." The teacher said. Then he turned around and started walking, waving his hand for Quatre to follow him. I watched as all the color drained from his face as he slowly followed behind.  
  
The whole school watched as Quatre disappeared into the office and then they all went back to their own lives. I looked at Duo and then at the kid on the floor and burst out laughing as the Nurse and some other teachers took the huge Myles into the office too. 


	5. secrets dont make friends

After the last hours of the day- Art with Duo and Computers with Heero and Trowa and their friend Catherine, (and the maximum number of insults and teases I could possibly get) I was tired, embarrassed beyond all belief and I still felt like a huge stranger in the school.  
  
I trudged off the bus slowly and walked into my house, slamming the door behind me. I could just barely hear Duo calling 'goodbye' before it was shut and locked behind me.  
  
I crawled up to my room and into my bed. I pulled the blankets up over my head and stuck on my headphones.  
  
I think I know it all, but can I be sure of the things I've grown to know about, and can I say I know it all, when rules just guide me to blindly follow  
  
and things -----  
  
I paused the song as I faintly heard my little sister calling me from downstairs.  
  
"Naomi, I'm hungry." Angel called from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Grab a snack and leave me alone!" I shouted back, turning the music back on.  
  
-----Are automatic when you see them everyday is it the same routine or my fucked up dreams, that keep me walking mindless all the way? -----  
  
I don't remember it completely, but I know somewhere in between the music and my thoughts I fell into a half sleep. The sleep where you're so lost in thought that you forget where you are and everything around you disappears.  
  
-----I think, I think I know it all but is our beliefs just stringing us along and was there something wrong in what I heard, for every hour of the day?  
  
I don't remember anything after that until my little sister woke me up, standing in front of my bed. I looked at her without any rage, now that I had slept a little bit.  
  
" There's a person at the door, Nay." She said. I gave her a quizzical look. Anyone who would show up at our door would show up for mom, and they all knew she was working still. Maybe it was the FedEx man or something. I got out of bed and ran down the stairs. Coming around the corner, I saw who was at the door through the windows in it. Luckily, it wasn't any FedEx man and they brought a smile to my face.  
  
"Duo, how nice of you to show up at my door, unannounced." I said sarcastically as I opened the door.  
  
" Nice to see you too." He answered smiling. He had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a black tee shirt with a skull wrapped in yellow and orange flames on it. He had a pair of baggy blue JNCO jeans and a chain attached to the belt loops.  
  
"C'mon in" I said letting him in through the door. He kicked off he converse shoes and stepped into the living room.  
  
"Damn. Nice place you got here." He said looking around at the giant slanting roof.  
  
"Yea. We thought so too, that's why we built it this way."  
  
"Huh?" he looked at my questioning. I knew he wouldn't have believed me, no one ever did. They were always like 'nu-uh' or 'yea right'. But we really had. We spent 3 years building it, and it was still being painted inside.  
  
"Yea, you heard me. We built it." I was more than half expecting him to argue, but instead he smiled.  
  
"Nice work."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I gave him a tour, from the living room around to the kitchen and dining room, to the bathroom and then the family room with the PS2 and DVD player. Then I took him upstairs and showed him the bedrooms. He walked into mine.  
  
"This is... interesting." He said. I smiled. My room had been painted purple for one of the twins, but I had still decorated it with posters of bands and skateboard companies.  
  
He walked around staring at all the posters until he got to my desk. I had left some pictures I'd drawn sitting on the top. I blushed immediately when he picked them up and looked at them.  
  
"These are really good." He said flipping through the pile. "Are they the Gundams?"  
  
"Uh yea, supposed to be. But I cant draw so they look horrible." I said looking at the pictures over his shoulder. They really weren't that bad at all. I just never liked to admit it.  
  
"No they look perfect, just like them." He answered flipping through. "See, on Deathscythe, this wing is shorter than that one. In real life it actually really is."  
  
I looked at him weird. "What did you call it?"  
  
"Deathscythe?" he looked a scared for a brief moment. Then he smiled again " Oh, its just a name I gave to it cuz look at it, its got a scythe and it brings death."  
  
"Oh ok." I knew he was lying but how could I prove that and what difference would that make? Even if I could prove it, what would that mean?  
  
We sat in an awkward silence for minutes. Then I walked over to my CD player and turned on Less Than Jake again. Duo smiled and started bouncing his head to the music.  
  
I sat down next to him and listened to the remainder of the song.  
  
"Any idea what's gunna happen to Quatre?" I asked him.  
  
"Yep." He answered "he's gunna get an in-school suspention for a week or so. Nothing big, our school is really dumb when it comes to fights. I mean Quatre should go to jail for that but he's not."  
  
He laughed. " That guy had it coming though didn't he?"  
  
"Yea I guess."  
  
" Oh wait you weren't here then..." he started and I looked at him quizzically. Then I remember what Quatre had said about my name.  
  
" What happened?" I asked, hoping that Duo would tell me.  
  
" o man it's a long story." He said leaning back on his elbows.  
  
" I got time. Why did Quatre say he almost named his daughter Naomi?" I decided to be blunt, maybe it would be easier for him to answer if I was.  
  
He laughed again. "That subject huh? Well I guess I can tell you his secret, not too much of a secret anymore anyways. Stupid bitch told everyone and then some."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dorothy Catolonia."  
  
" That scary girl with the eyebrows?!" I asked in shock. God Quatre could do better than her.  
  
" Yea, well one night Quatre went a party and got drunk, and saw her and yea, you know the rest."  
  
"Okay, go on"  
  
"Well ends up she got pregnant, buts she's got a boyfriend, who just happened to be Myles. So ever since then, Quatre and Myles have been in this all out war."  
  
That explained a lot. Well actually that explained everything. I wasn't very much surprised, but still. It was a little weird.  
  
" What happened to the baby?" I asked. He looked at me, kinda sad, I think.  
  
" She killed it. Abortion."  
  
Again I wasn't shocked. I was beginning to learn a lot about this girl and I didn't even know her. And I wasn't liking her very much at all.  
  
"Hey," Duo called. I looked at him. "Don't tell Quatre I told you?"  
  
"Secrets don't make friends, Duo." I smiled. " Don't worry though, he was gunna tell me anyways. Otherwise he wouldn't have started the conversation."  
  
Well that's all I can think of for right now. I'm not too motivated right now. I just found out bout this appointment I'm not really supposed to have cuz the guy didn't talk to me about it and stuff so I'm pissed off. Plus I just got over being sick. Review though and give mee some ideas please. XP 


	6. pizza delivery

Aww you people are so nice thanks for the reviews (im serious this time, no more sarcasm. Lol) yea I got like way more reviews than I thought I would. Im motivated now, I mean im actually writing this in my business tech class. Lol. Here's the really real chapter 6.  
  
2nd disclaimer: I don't own any of the companies I mention in this chapter or the shows. I just love them, well.... sorta. And I've already disclaimed everything else.  
  
But I do claim Naomi, Angel and Alice and any other characters I make, just in case you didn't already know that. Lol.  
  
Duo stared at my pictures. I didn't understand why he liked them so much, they weren't that good. The shapes were weirdish and it wasn't shaded or colored or anything. Just a sketch... and a really bad one at that. But he didn't think so. He begged me for a copy of the demon-looking one he called Deathscythe. But after I had argued with him over how it wasn't really as good as he thought, he gave up and went home. I felt kinda bad for turning him down though.  
  
It was about 6:30 and the twins were complaining about being hungry again. I called the Hungry Howies and got the "elevator music"  
  
"Uhhh," I groaned and bit my lip impatiently. "I think I think I know it all...." I didn't even know I had started repeating the song that was stuck in my head, until I heard Angel giggle at me.  
  
"Thank you for calling Hungry Howies, this is Quatre, how may I help you?" I heard the irritated boy on the other side of the line say.  
  
"Quatre?" I asked. I hadn't expected him to work there, of all places.  
  
"Yea, who's this?" he sounded confused. I was hurt that he didn't recognize my voice. But then again, I just met him today.  
  
"It's Naomi." I answered.  
  
"O hey!" his voice brightened.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Um... What can I get ya?"  
  
"I'll have a large pepperoni and bacon pizza with garlic crust and a 2- liter of Pepsi."  
  
"Wow you really know how to order a pizza. Anything else I can get ya?"  
  
"The free breadsticks would be nice."  
  
"Kay," I could hear him smile. "That's 14.30, pick up or delivery?"  
  
"Delivery."  
  
"Kay, it'll be about 45 minutes."  
  
"Thanks see ya tomorrow"  
  
"Yep see ya."  
  
I hung up the phone and laughed. I didn't think that Quatre would be working at a Hungry Howies.  
  
"I hope he's delivering," I thought and I felt my face turn hot. "Where did that come from?" I had to ask myself and I tried to think about my math homework so that my face wasn't so red.  
  
I walked toward my room and passed the body-sized mirror hanging on the closet and saw that I was still in my uniform. My face turned red again. I couldn't believe that I had sat in my room talking to Duo for hours still in it. And I didn't even notice. I walked up into my room and put on some baggy blue jeans and a green tee shirt, the ones with the weird advertisements on them from Aeropostle and Fossil or something.  
  
I walked back down the steps and sat down on the couch in the living room. I looked around but I couldn't find the remote anywhere.  
  
"Where's the 'mote?" I yelled for one of the Twins to answer. Neither one did, I suspected that they were too busy playing with their toys or reading or something of the sort to answer my question. I finally found it hiding under the couch with a teddy bear.  
  
"Nevermind." I shouted to them again, now I was just trying to be annoying. I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. First wrestling, then some soap opera and then some kind of rap music video, the kind I don't like. Flipping through about 20 other channels I finally found Comedy Central and started watching MadTV.  
  
After I watched to episodes of that I looked at the clock. 7:30. The Pizza guy should have been here already. I looked out the window at the driveway. No one. I walked out to the entryway and watched for any pizza cars driving by. Again, nothing.  
  
"Should've known." I huffed and walked back to the living room. "At least I can keep my 20 dollars."  
  
I sat there and watched another episode of MadTV until Saturday Night Live came on and I switched it to SpongeBob on Nick. Hearing the obnoxious laugh, known only as SpongeBob's, the Twins came running out.  
  
"Where's the Pizza?" Alice asked. I just raised my eyebrows at her and shrugged.  
  
"Get some PB&J." I told her, sedately staring at the TV screen. I hated the sound of that just as much as I knew she did, but I didn't show my nausea at the sound of a peanut butter sandwich.  
  
"When's mommy coming home?" asked Angel. I just glared at her. I knew she was asking honestly, only Alice pushed my buttons. Angel sincerely wanted to know where her mother was so that she could cook something instead of PB&J.  
  
"Later, she's at a business meeting across the country. She won't be home for a while." I answered as sweetly as I possible could, considering the topic. I wasn't a huge fan of my mother and her ways. I just wondered which lawyer or doctor or psychologist she was going to bring home this time.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. I walked to the office room, lethargically.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hello, is this Naomi Garrett?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm the manager of Hungry Howies, I would just like to apologize for the inconvenience of your pizza. My delivery boy took off on me... without the pizzas. I'm sending another right now. Your pizza will be free because of the inconvenience. I'm sorry, again."  
  
"Okay, its not a problem. Umm... who was your delivery boy?" I asked, thinking maybe it was Quatre and I just hoped he was okay.  
  
"That information is classified." The woman on the other end of the line said.  
  
"Was it Quatre?" I asked and I heard the woman choke. I could tell that it was.  
  
"Your pizza will be there in 25 minutes. Thank you." She said and hung up.  
  
"Sure." I said to the empty receiver. I hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch to finish watching SpongeBob.  
  
"Why would Quatre just leave? What could have been bothering him?" I thought.  
  
And the next day in school neither him or Duo were there, along with their other friends Trowa, Heero and Wufei. 


	7. new friend

The next few weeks really sucked. Duo and his friends hadn't come back yet. I was beginning to think that they weren't coming back. And now school was just how I thought it would have been from the beginning. I had no friends anymore, but I already had enemies. A girl named Relena Peacecraft and her gang for preps was always out to get me, saying that I had flirted with Heero. The guy hadn't even talked to me much. But she still insisted that he had. (She must have had some sort of obsession over him).  
I sat in Computer Tech. Class and wrote an email to duo.  
Hey dude where are u? Where have you been? I kno when you get this  
I'll prolly already kno, but life sucks now here at skool with you  
gone. Come back soon.  
  
Babydoll  
  
I sent the message and checked my inbox. I didn't expect anyone to have emailed me, since it was just through the school and I didn't know anyone in the school. I would occasionally get the nasty threats from Relena, but nothing more.  
  
But today, there was an email from a person that called themselves, bloomchick34. I opened the email and read:  
  
Hey punkiechickie10  
Hi my name is Catherine. You can call me Cathy thou. I just found out that you're a friend of Duo's. I just wanted to let ya kno that he wrote to me last night and he's coming home tomorrow. He'll be back in school on Thursday. So yea, I thought you would want to kno that.  
Rite back.  
Cathy  
  
I sighed with relief. And replied with a thanks and we started talking about the guys and our lives and school and Relena.  
  
Yea I know she's just like that. She was totally jealous of me when I was hanging out with my brother and him at the ice cream place down the road after school. It was really funny she started flipping out at me and I just started cracking up. Heero has told her that she needs to stop stalking him so many times before and she just doesn't get it. Lol.  
  
Yea. Lol. That's funny. But yea I was thinking I should make her madder when they get back, just piss her off. And if Heero hates her then it'll work even better. Lol.  
  
I had just sent the email when the class bell rang and everyone got up to leave. I was so relived the day was over now. Then a girl with curly brown hair walked over to me from the other side of the room. She was wearing a uniform that was too big for her, just like me, and she had a huge pink plastic ring on that reminded me of one of those ring pops.  
  
"Hey!" she said, and I figured she was Catherine.  
  
"Hi!" I replied. I hadn't ever seen her before. I wondered if she was new, but by what she had said I knew she wasn't. We walked in silence for a few minutes until I got near to my locker.  
  
"Hey I just want to thank you for telling me that they're coming back tomorrow. You have no idea how much school has sucked here without them."  
  
"Yea I do." She replied, hanging her head. Then she looked up and smiled, " Well ill see ya tomorrow in Math." Then she walked off to her locker down the hall.  
  
I climbed on the bus and looked to the seats in the back. All full except for one that already had one girl sitting in it. I had never seen her before. I was wondering if she was new to the school, or maybe just to this bus. The girl had really short black hair and she sat slouched down in the seat with a notebook in her lap. I walked up and she looked at me.  
  
"Can I sit here?" I asked and she nodded. I sat down and pulled my headphones out of my bag. I popped in my burned CD with all the bands I had like the most the day I made it. Now they were old. I wanted to listen to something a little newer, but it was still okay.  
  
I looked over at the girl. She was scratching something on the paper. I leaned over and saw that she was drawing. I studied her picture and saw that she was drawing Duo. It was really good too, it looked just like him. I took my headphones off.  
  
"That's really good." I said, "Is it Duo?"  
  
"Yea," she said looking at me.  
  
"That's really cool. I like to draw too, I'm not that good though."  
  
"That's cool, do you have any of them with you?"  
  
I nodded and reached into my bag. I pulled out a completed picture of the Gundam I had drawn. The one Duo had liked. I had redrawn it, colored it and outlined it. And I had wanted to give it to him, but he had been gone. I handed it to her. She studied it for a few minutes.  
  
"Did you see this on TV?" she asked in a suspicious tone of voice. I nodded, but my brows furrowed. She shrugged.  
  
"That's really good. I wish I could draw mecha. I can only draw people though."  
  
"Oh." I said and took my picture back and set in the front of my bag.  
  
I was about to put my headphones back on, when the girl spoke to me again.  
  
"What do you think? About the Gundams I mean." She asked. I blinked at the question, kinda taken back by it.  
  
"Well..." I started. "I guess I think they're unneeded. I mean, things were fine when they weren't here and I'm sure it still would have been."  
  
"What about the colonies? It wasn't "alright" there." She answered sharply. I was silent. She had caught me, I hadn't even thought about them. I was always too preoccupied by my own life, and was just sick of hearing about the Gundams on the News.  
  
"I dunno." I answered. I put my headphones back on and she went back to drawing Duo, but I could tell that I had pissed her off. What was the big deal? It didn't affect us. Not here, all the fighting was always somewhere else. It didn't have anything to do with us. Not me, not her, not the school, no one. Or so I thought. 


	8. burglars

After school on Wednesday, I sat by the window and watched for the cars turning down the road. Duo's house had still been shut and locked and the lights were still off so I figured he wasn't home yet. But if what Cathy said was right, he would be.  
  
I sat there for hours, only getting up to get something to eat and some paper. I sat there sketching; trying my best to draw the picture of Duo that girl had been drawing. He had been standing, leaning slightly on his right leg, with his left leg bent forward. His right hand was outstretched, holding a bandage in it. His head was turned slightly to his left, looking away from the person looking at the picture, his braid blowing in the breeze. On his back were black-feathered wings with more bandages on them. Also he had had cuts and tears in his black shirt, and had been bleeding from his arms. He had been standing on steps to what looked like a destroyed castle or church. There were broken pillars everywhere and stones and dust scattered around him. It was one of the most beautiful pictures I had ever seen.  
  
I don't remember how many times I tried drawing it. It was harder than it looked. I looked over across the floor and saw at least 15 crumpled pieces of paper scattered across the floor. I crawled over and picked them up, shooting them one at a time into the trashcan. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 9:15. It was dark outside and the only thing illuminating the roads was the lights from the windows of the houses. I sighed and lay on the ground.  
  
I didn't have to worry about my mom or sisters coming out and bothering me. I had the house to myself for tonight. My mom had had a business meeting and had taking the Twins with her. She had wanted me to go to but I told her that I just wanted to stay with my friends. Of course I lied. I didn't have any friends the last few days. But it was better than staying with her and this week's boyfriend. I think his name was Davik, and I think he was some sort of scientist. I couldn't keep track anymore, there had been at least 3 in the 2 weeks I've been living with her, and who knows how many before that.  
  
Suddenly I heard a horn honking and looked up to see headlights coming down our road at top speeds. It spun around the corner and stopped quickly in front of Duo's house. Four shadows got out and clumsily ran toward his house, while the car spend away again. I sat in shock for a minute trying to figure out whether someone was breaking in or if it was Duo in trouble.  
  
Just a few minutes after the shadows and the car had disappeared, I saw three more come racing down the road, taking the same path as the one before. After I watched them disappear I got up, grabbed a jacket and ran out of the house.  
  
I ran down to Duo's house, my heart pounding. I didn't know if I was up against burglars, or criminals that just escaped from jail or what. I stood in front of the still dark house, looking at it in an indecisive state of mind, staring in fear, wonder, and care, mixed into one big feeling that churned my stomach.  
  
Still I rang the doorbell and listened to the small noises inside. I knew whoever was in there was not afraid that they had been found. It must have been fugitives. I rang it again and waited. There was no noise now, I tried to turn the handle, thinking they had relocked it, but to my surprise, it opened without difficulty.  
  
I pushed the door open and looked inside the dark entry hallway. There was no light except for whatever was shining in from behind me, and my shadow covered most of it, reaching all the way to the wall at the end of the entry. I walked in and turned left into what must have been Duo's living room. It was large from what I could see, with a couch in the middle (I knew from bumping into it). And there were stairs on the wall next to me, on my left. I followed them up to the second story. There was a door in front of me, I opened it and had a broomstick hit my head.  
  
"Ow!" I cried, and then cursed myself for being so loud. I turned to my right and followed the hallway down, keeping my right hand on the inside wall. On my left there was a railing, probably to keep people from falling. I reached the end of the hallway and found another door. I held my breath as I opened it, hoping nothing else would fall on my aching head. There was gunna be a bump there.  
  
I walked into the room. It was partially lit by the window where I could see the streetlights. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room with a table on my right hand side, and a dresser on the left. There was a closet on the wall nearest to the door and another door in the front right corner. I figured it was a bathroom.  
  
Suddenly, I screamed as I felt a figure behind mee and a towel thrown over my head and around my mouth. I squirmed, trying to fight away from the person, kicking and hitting them with all the strength I possessed. The person backed out of the room and into the railing. He slid down it toward the stairs again. I fought the towel out of my mouth and held it under my chin.  
  
"Let me go!" I kicked him harder and heard him grunt from the pain in his shin. But he still didn't release me.  
  
"Dammit I said let go!" I screamed again, and surprisingly I felt his arms let go as he fell down the stairs. I stood at the top of them, looking down at the figure lying on the ground. Then I heard footsteps coming up from somewhere, on the other side of the living room. Two more figures ran over to the one lying at the end of the stairs.  
  
I quickly ducked behind the wall so they did see me. It was lucky the one fell, and I don't think I would get away from the others. Suddenly a light switched on. I peaked around the corner and saw Duo lying on the floor, whining about his head, while Wufei and Trowa helped him up.  
  
"Winner what are you doing! Turn that light off!" Wufei yelled to the person standing by the light switch.  
  
"Why? Its not like they're still looking for us. They already broke in." I saw Quatre walk over to Duo.  
  
I was so shocked, what were they doing? They weren't criminals... were they? Who was looking for them? Why were they hiding in the dark in Duo's house? And why had Duo attacked me? So many questions ran through my head.  
  
"Hey! Who's up there?" I heard Quatre call. "Don't worry we wont attack you, you caught us."  
  
"Im not after you." I said, still leaning against the wall. I could tell by the awkward silence that they were perplexed as to who had broken into Duo's house. I felt so stupid.  
  
"Naomi?" I practically jumped when I saw Quatre right next to me; I hadn't even heard him come up the stairs.  
  
I just nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Now he was sitting in front of me.  
  
"I saw you guys come in, I thought that maybe it was like burglars or something, and I was...."  
  
I was cut off as I felt strong arms around me. I turned slightly and saw a mess of brown hair. I was still so spellbound that I couldn't even hug him back.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you Naomi." Duo said, still hugging me. "I thought you were a burglar or something too, that's why I grabbed you."  
  
I nodded and felt my face go red again. I had never been so embarrassed... well maybe the slushie was more, but still this was embarrassing. Suddenly I remember those questions. I didn't know if I should ask or not.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What were you guys doing hiding in the dark? And who's after you?" I just blurted them out. It was like the thing that usually talks for me decided that I should embarrass myself more now and it let me talk for myself for once. I mentally cursed myself for not allowing it to control my words. Even though I mentally curse myself for letting it. Besides, I could tell that Duo was completely speechless, he didn't have an answer for me.  
  
"That's none of your business." The boy named Wufei said to me matter-of- factly. I flushed red again. How is it that my own comment had turned against me like that?  
  
"Won't your parents get mad that you're here?" Duo said, changing the subject and breaking the silence.  
  
"No. My mom is away on a business meeting with her new boyfriend and my little sisters, and my dad is gone. I don't know where he went, just took off one day when I was little." I said it with such venom that I actually saw him cringe. My anger at my family wasn't something I could hide.  
  
"Oh, I see, well you wanna stay here tonight then?" he suggested, I saw Wufei's eyes go wide as he walked down the stairs to their other friend Trowa, who had for some reason not come up.  
  
"Yea I would like that a lot." I answered as I stood up and we walked downstairs.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Miki: sorry it took mee so long to rite again. I've been riting this in my puter class for like a week now or something. I just can't find time to do it at home. So yea. Thanx for the reviews. Hey random flamer, what's Mary Sueness? Email mee. 


	9. car ride

We sat in the kitchen at Duo's island counter, drinking sodas. Duo was on my right and Quatre on my left. We held a decent conversation, but Wufei and Trowa decided that they didn't want to join. Trowa kept staring through the window by the door. I wasn't quite sure why, but it seemed he was waiting for something. I ignored him and continued talking with Duo and Quatre, trying my best not to bring up the questions that danced in my head.

" Hey, do you need some clothes to wear to bed, Naomi?" Duo asked. I nodded. It was better that I borrowed his than went back to my house to get some of my own. He stood up and beckoned me to follow him upstairs. We went into the room on the left-hand side of the stairs, I only assumed it was his bedroom. He grabbed some pants and a tee shirt from his dresser drawers and handed them to me.

"They might be a little big for you" he smiled.

"I'm sure I won't mind" I took the clothes into the bathroom down the hall and changed. When I came out I noticed that Duo was still in his room. I sat down on the bed next to him. He was looking through a book.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked him, peeking over his shoulder. He closed it and turned to me.

"Its a sketchbook of pictures that Hilde drew for me." he replied.

"Can I see?" I asked. He opened the book back up and I looked at the pictures.

"Does Hilde have short black hair?" I asked him.

"Yea, here's a portrait she did of herself" He flipped a few pages and showed me the picture of the girl I met on the bus.

"She's really good at drawing, I showed her the one I did of the Gundam on the bus." I told him. "She asked me what I thought about the Gundams."

"What did you say?"

" I said that I thought they were unnecessary since there was peace before they came to earth. She asked me what I thought about the colonies then, and I realized that they were being suppressed. I dunno, I guess I'm glad that the Gundams are fighting this war now. People shouldn't be treated differently from other people, I think."

" I couldn't agree with you more." He said. He closed the book and layed down on his back. His head rested in my lap.

"Hi." he grinned. I smiled at him. For some reason his head in my lap felt so right.

" Do you ah... wanna go for a ride?" he asked me. I was surpised, but not dissappointed. I had hoped he would ask something like that.

We walked downstairs to tell everyone we were going for a drive, when Heero walked in the door. He walked up to Trowa and whispered something in his ear. Then him and Trowa walked out the back door. Quatre sat at the counter watching them leave and Wufei sat meditating on the floor in the living room.

Duo walked up to Quatre.

"Me and Naomi are going for a drive, let me know when I get back what's up with them okay?" he said to him. Quatre nodded and took another sip of his soda. Then Duo led me out the door to the car in the driveway.

" If you have a car, why don't you drive yourself to school?" I asked him.

" To save on gas money. I've got friends on the bus, so its not a big deal." He started the car and we drove off down the road.

* * *

We drove for an hour, just talking about our lives, getting to know each other better, so to speak. Duo told me that he had lived in the colonies up until only a year ago. He said that he was an orphan since he could remember, but that he had lived at the Maxwell Church for awhile. That was how he got his last name. He said he missed the place since the people were so good to him, but it had been destroyed by the Alliance. I told him about my mother and how she spent all of her time dating or working and how I had to practically be the mother in the house. I also told him about my dad, who left when I was 3 and moved to Los Vegas with his old girlfriend. Now we were sitting in silence in the school parking lot, just drinking milkshakes that we had gotten from the Dairy Queen in town.

" You know, there's a school dance this weekend. Do you want to go with me?" Duo asked me. I felt my heart start racing. I was so excited that he was asking me. I think I was falling for him.

"Yea, that'd be great!" I replied. I could hardly contain my excitement.

" Sweet." he said, and I could tell he was excited too. Perhaps he was feeling the same way about me that I felt about him. Wouldn't that be so cliche though?

We sat in silence again, each of us thinking about the dance. It was so nice to be asked out by someone so fun and understanding; so like me. Duo was charming and handsome and witty and bright all in one. He was almost a dream come true, or at least I thought he was. It seemed like he had no flaws to him at all.

"Naomi?" Duo called my name and I turned to look at him. He put his hand on my cheek, brushing my hair back out of my face and he gently leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

Miki: haha I finally updated again. sorry it took so long, I haven't been motivated to write lately. but I just got another comment so I figured, "hell I can start that again." So sorry again for the long delay, but I'm gunna try and finish it now. :P 


End file.
